This Is My Home
by Evangeline The Great
Summary: After moving to North Carolina and living there for nearly a decade. Rima finds that something is missing and returns to her home to seek it out.
1. Prologue Part 1

**So I'm about to write a story that is cliché (or at least I think so). Feel free to tell me when this chapter is over. **

**Review!**

The news started a fault in my heart that would only cease to get worse as the day went on. I kept replaying the news in my head. _We're moving. _The moving part isn't what caused the crack in my heart. It was the fact that we were moving to America to fix my parents relationship problems. _Mommy and Daddy will get along better if we move._ Every word was a sugar-coated lie that they fed so that it would taste good going down. It tasted like vinegar now.

The reality of the whole thing was worse. We had two weeks to pack, which meant I had two weeks to say goodbye to every person that I had ever considered a friend in Japan. But how could I? The idea of every permanently branding those words on my life here made me go into a fit of sobs. But branding them on my friends was worse. _Amu. _My mind conjured her name up at the worst of times and now it was making me choke on my tears. She was the only person who saw the real me, and now that has to go.

"Rima, time to go to school!" I hear my mother calling from downstairs. I don't reply, but I stumble down the stairs, wiping tears from my face. I silently walk past her, out the door and on my way to school, maintaining my entire silence until I reach the gates of the middle school wing of Seiyo.

I take a couple of shaky breaths before I continue on. My first steps on the stone paved path result in me having a collision with Yaya. Her constant smile fades when she see's that I've been crying.

"Is Rima-tan upset?" she says in a baby voice, it coaxes me a little, but not enough to stop the crying when I begin to tell her.

"I'm moving." I manage to choke out in a hoarse voice.

Yaya's expression darkens even more and I can tell she's going to go into a fit of tears soon enough. "Where? When? Why?"

"I'm moving to America; somewhere in North Carolina. I have two weeks to pack and I'm moving because of my parents own reasons." I speak with a solid voice, but I can feel my insides deteriorating, as I've finally realized that this is going to happen no matter what.

Just as I suspected Yaya was crying before I even finished.

I carry on the rest of the day normally, telling each of my friends the news. Each react in a sad and depressed way, making me feel worse about saying good bye; Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, even Utau seems a little darkened by my leaving. By the end of the day, I'm a mess and in no way ready to face Amu, but I find her walking down the brick paved road and I spill every detail I have to her about my moving. She begins crying.

"What am I going to do without my best friend?" she throws the question out in the air in a serious manner, which makes me retaliate with the same question.

"What am I going to do without you?" I ask/ demand. I hadn't realized until now that going to entire different country meant I was halfway across the world from the people that knew me best.

"How long do you have until you move, we need to hang out every minute of every day until you leave." Amu orders me and I comply.

"I have two weeks," I answer. She begins listing all of the things that need to be done before I leave. I smile whole-heartedly; I have friends that truly care for me.

Just as me and Amu begin on our way home, I realize I have told everyone except _him_. I freeze and I am almost tempted to turn around and find him. _Nagihiko, _Is all my mind can think about right now.

**How was that! Did sound cliché? I know people have done the whole "moving" storyline before. **

**Please Review!**

**I've only gotten one so far….**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of my lovely fanfiction. I am so thankful for the reviews! 3 on the first chapter, you guys rock! Enough of my rambling… on to the story! (BTW: Rima is 12 in this prologue)**

**Review!**

Avoiding was the name of the game for the past week. I refused to walk in the same hallway as Nagihiko, I forced myself not to make eye-contact with him, I even went to the extent to not say his name. It was slowly driving me to insanity. Since Monday I had been contemplating on whether I should tell him or not. I had to make a choice soon; my time was starting to run out.

My visits with Amu and Yaya after school couldn't keep me from thinking about it.

We were at the mall waiting for pizza and I was lost in my thoughts again.

I went over the consequences for the umpteenth time. It kind of went like this:

If I tell him

-He might hate me for the rest of my life

-Declare his undying love to me and demand that I live in his home (yuck)

-Will never talk to me ever again

-Will want to keep in touch

If I don't tell him

-He _will_ hate me for the rest of my life

-Will probably forget that I even exist

-I don't have to deal with his existence anymore

The list was about half and half.

"Rima…" my name hung in the air, someone was calling me. I came out of my trance and saw a large pizza with pepperoni sitting in front of my face; before I could say anything else I grabbed a slice.

"Rima, you've been…" Amu paused "Distant lately. Is something on your mind?" She asked with an incredibly concerned look in her golden yellow eyes.

_Yes, everything. _I would've loved to reply that, but I left it as a no.

"Are you sure? You haven't been yourself, is it because you're moving?"

"Yeah!" Yaya yelled with a mouthful of pizza. "Rima-tan has been different; she's not her happy self."

"No really, I'm…" I wanted so badly to say the word 'fine', but I couldn't find it in myself to keep anything from my friends anymore, especially since I was leaving in a week. "Ok look, I've told everyone about me moving, even Utau _except_ Nagihiko. And I don't know if I should or not in risk of him hating me for the rest of my life, because honestly it could go either way."

They both blinked in unison before responding.

"You don't know that," Amu said calmly. "He could totally accept the fact that you're leaving regardless of you telling him."

I shook my head. "I do know! I've played out in my head like a gazillion times. I'm begging you to tell me, what do I do!?" I was about ready to get on my knees and start pleading.

Amu's eyes started to wander as if she were thinking.

"Tell him!" Yaya jumped in.

"Well ok then." I said then finished my slice of pizza.

Amu, Yaya and I split up after the pizza and promised to meet again somewhere the next day while I was busy making plans to stop by his house on my way home.

* * *

As I stood in front of the towering gate that was the portal to the Fujisaki Manor, I felt conflicted and I was about to turn around and get home as soon as I could. But the creaking of the gate stopped me in my tracks and the tall boy with long indigo locks standing behind it nearly brought me to my knees.

He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him by grabbing his shirt and dragging him into his own house. "We need to talk."

"Ok. Baaya can you bring us some tea." He shouted to the old woman and she replied with a "Yes, Master Nagihiko."

"Where is your room?" I demanded as I continued to cling to his shirt.

"The next room on your left," he said. "Um… what is you wanted to talk about?"

I veered to my left into Nagihiko's room and abruptly shut the door. "I'm moving." I confessed, feeling the weight being lifted off my chest instantly.

"What?" he said dumbfounded.

"I'm moving!" I repeated loudly.

"I got that… I just needed to hear it again to be sure." He slumped down on his bed and put his head in his hands. "Where? And why? And don't even think about skimping out on details."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm moving to North Carolina because my parents think that it will help their relationship. I'm leaving in a week."

"America? For how long, will you ever come back?" He looked like he didn't want to believe it.

"I don't know when I'm coming back or even _if _I'm coming back." I said with a solemn expression.

If Nagihiko looked disappointed before, than a full wave of depression had taken him over now. "Rima, I…" he breathed heavily. "I don't know what to say." I couldn't tell if he sounded disappointed or sad.

"You don't have to say anything, I just had to tell you and I did. We'll stay in touch, don't worry. It's not like I'm dying or anything." I said in a joking manor but that didn't seem to lift his spirits anymore. "Look, just because I'm going to be gone for god knows how long doesn't mean that you need to be depressed for the rest of your life. Now, are you going walk me home because it's dark out and I don't want to walk alone."

"Ok," he whispered, grabbed my hand and led me out of his house and down the road to mine. It was a good moment, too bad it was the last time I would feel that way.

* * *

A week later, my room went from decorated to a barren landscape with nothing but suitcases and bags on the floor, awaiting my departure.

As I sat in the airport, waiting for our 6:30 a.m. flight to be announced, I began to think how my life in Charlotte, North Carolina would differ from my life here. I would go to a school that didn't require uniforms, I would _have _to make friends, and I'd have to learn to speak English (yippee). I sighed, _moving is not all it's cracked up to be. _

"Rima!" I looked over to my mother thinking that she called my name, but she was quietly reading a magazine. "Rima!"

I stood up and spun around so fast that there were stars in my eyes. After the stars passed came the tears that I'd been holding back for a week.

There they were, ten feet away from me holding a banner that said 'Goodbye Rima' in big glittery orange letters. Before I knew it, I was being tackled in a group hug by all of my friends. Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, Utau and finally the violet-haired cross dresser.

"We weren't about to let you leave without a final goodbye," Amu said, looking like she was trying hard not to cry.

"Even if it is six in the morning," Yaya yawned.

"You guys…" I choked out in between sobs. "I'm going to miss you all so much!" they all came in for a final hug, squeezing me with all their might.

The intercom interrupted our moment. "Now boarding flight eleven twenty to Charlotte, North Carolina."

"I guess this is it, wish me luck!" I smiled brightly despite my puffy face. I grabbed my carry-on and commenced to enter the plane.

I didn't notice it at first, but I felt a presence behind me that could only be one person. I didn't turn around; I didn't think that I wouldn't be able to handle it. "I will never forget you," his voice was a smooth as silk and caused tears to brim at my eyes.

"I won't either," I whispered back, I could sense his smile, but there was sadness in the air as well.

I turned around, waved everyone farewell and stepped on the plane.

But the words hung in the air _I will never forget you_.

Would he?

**End of Prologue, sorry it took so long to update, I've been lazy ever since school got out. I hope you like your update. I'll update next week, promise… PINKIE SWEAR! **

**Tell me what you guys think so far. **

**Review!**


	3. Something's Missing

**Eva doesn't own anything…**

**Eva does want you to review though…**

It felt like any other day in North Carolina, I woke up, attended a few classes at the local community college and went to work. It _should've _felt like any other day… but something was off about it.

"You okay?" Emma, my cubicle mate, asked me. "You seem down."

"I'm fine," I replied in a blank voice which only made her expression look more concerned. "I really am, it's just, something feels… off. Like this isn't right you know?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I agree with you on that one, this _isn't _right. We should be earning way more than minimum wage."

"That's not what I meant," I couldn't help but laugh. Emma was the most comical cubicle mate that I'd come across since I came to this job. "I just feel like something is missing, like there's a void and I have no idea how to fill it."

Her face twisted in confusion and she shook her head. "I don't know, maybe… maybe you miss something from your past."

"My past?" I asked to myself, then suddenly spun back to my computer when I heard the click clack of heels on the tile. I stared blankly at the monitor and pondered the thought. _My past_… which past? I had two, the one where I grew up here as a teenager and the one where I grew up in Japan as a child. Nothing from my past here stood out, a few broken bones, broken hearts and my parents finally living happy together but other than that my past in North Carolina was about as boring as ever.

My past in Japan was interesting enough though. I don't remember much though; my memories got mixed up when I moved to America. What I do remember is shocking, hearts eggs, transforming, battling with Easter. It sounded so cool that I almost couldn't believe it, but there was no way to deny that I'd had one of the hearts eggs myself. It was still in the back of my closet, the star and teardrop pattern losing its sheen over the years. I never forgot my friends though, not a one. I could name them all from the top of my head. Amu, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Tadase, and of course the cross dresser himself Nagihiko. I smirked at the name; he hadn't crossed my mind in ten years.

Considering I had spent fifteen minutes reminiscing over the past, I decided to get back to work before the she-devil with the heels could walk past.

The rest of the day dragged on and felt like it was an eternity until five o'clock. When the clock I couldn't get out of my rolling chair fast enough. "Seeya Monday, Emma." I waved goodbye and scurried out the door, looking forward to the weekend.

Friday night for me meant staying in and enjoying a pint of Ben and Jerry's while watching cheesy movies. This Friday night was different; I was roaming the internet looking for the cheapest plane ticket to Japan I could find. Flying had apparently changed in the last decade, I remember plane tickets being three hundred dollars or less, now the prices were through the roof, six hundred- sometimes seven hundred dollars. I was lucky enough to find one that was just under six hundred. The flight left at four in the morning on Monday and I wouldn't return until the following Monday. Now came the task of calling my boss and telling her that I would be taking a week off. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and slid through my contacts until I found her. I tapped call and waited for the phone to ring.

"Hello?" she answered with a tight voice.

"Hey Theresa, I was just going to let you know that I'm going to be gone all next week,"

There was a long pause before she answered. "Why?" she eventually asked, not sounding too please about my future absence.

"It's a family emergency, my grandmother is incredibly ill and the doctors aren't sure if she'll make it out of this one." I tried to sound sad over the phone, but it wasn't easy with your boss breathing over the phone. I had to make up an excuse, it's not like I could tell her that I was going to be gone next week to reunite with my friends.

"Okay," she said bitterly. "I will see you a week from Monday. I hope everything goes well for you and your grandmother." She hung up before I had the chance to say thank you.

I did a little victory dance at my boss's ignorance then picked up the phone again to call Emma and Heather. After inviting them both over to my house, I made preparations for my friends. A twelve pack of Pepsi and several bags of Lays potato chips were tossed on the coffee table. I had just enough time to print out my plane tickets before there was a knock on my door.

"Hey," Emma and Heather spoke in unison after I opened my door.

"Watcha up to?" Heather asked me as she sat on the couch and immediately went for the potato chips. "It's not like you to want friends over on a Friday night."

"I'm going to Japan," I announced, holding my ticket for them to see.

"Why are you going to Japan?" Heather spurted.

"Well, after my talk with Emma about something that was missing in my life, she said it could've been about my past. So I thought about it for a while, and I decided that I need to visit Japan to get caught up with people."

"What kind of people?" Emma asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Is it a guy?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but a blush caught me before I could.

"It _is _a guy!" Heather jumped off of the couch. "Okay, spill. Who is this guy? What's he do? Tell us _everything_!" Both of my friends looked eager to hear about Nagihiko.

"Well…" I began, not know where to start. "His name is Nagihiko, he is a dancer, and honestly I couldn't tell you the rest except I know I really miss him."

"You forgot to tell us what he looks like!" Emma complained.

"He has _really_ brown eyes, porcelain skin and long violet hair." I waited to see their reactions.

"Did you say…" Heather started.

"Long, purple hair?" Emma finished. I nodded in reply.

They both shrugged. "That is weird, but if you like him, then it's fine with us. You should bring him back when you return." Heather said.

"Thanks guys," I said, relieved that my friends sort of approved of my long-time crush. I sat down on the couch with them, grabbing a coke and imagining how Nagihiko's face would look when he saw me.

**Happy Hump Day! I think I might rate this T, I dunno it's up to you guys. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want more…**


	4. A Somewhat Static Lullaby

**And so Eva said… **

**LET THEM READ! (and review) **

I raised my hand for the thirtieth time to knock on the door of apartment 2B. I glanced down at the post-it note in my hand for the thirtieth time, it said apartment 2B, Cherry Blossom Apartments in my curvy handwriting. This was the apartment complex, and this _was_ the apartment. _This is it. You are __**going **__to knock on that door this time._ But yet again my hand fell to my side in lost confidence. I furrowed my eyebrows in my own frustration. "Stop wimping out, you can do this." I said to myself in a hushed voice. In one simple motion, I swung my hand away from my side and knocked on the door of apartment 2B.

A millisecond after I'd knocked on the door I spun around and was ready to bolt out of the apartment complex and back to my hotel room. The jingle of someone fiddling with the chain lock on the door of 2B stopped me. I turned around expecting to see some fat old man or some other stranger, but no. I was face to face with a tall pink-haired woman with a stunned look on her face. On her hip was a little girl with midnight blue hair and soft sapphire eyes that tinged light gold. "Mommy who is that?" the girl questioned her mother with curious eyes.

She whispered something into the child's ear and the girl nodded with a reply and skipped back into the apartment, the woman closed the door behind her and leaned on it to examine me. Her yellow eyes looked me up and down and her face began to scrunch up in confusion. I don't know how much time had passed, for all I know it could've been hours, that's what it felt like anyway. Finally, she stopped leaning on the door, stood in front of me and removed the confused look from her face and replaced it with sheer enjoyment. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and Amu was sucking the life out of my body with a hug.

"RIMA! I never thought you'd come back!" she shrieked and continued to squeeze my body even tighter.

"I'm just thankful that you remembered me," I managed to choke out. She was hugging me so tight I'm pretty sure I felt a rib crack.

"Of course I'd remember you, it's just… you've changed a lot." She finally released her death grip opened her apartment door and dragged me inside.

"You have too," I smiled and averted my eyes to a corner where I saw the small child peek from.

She nodded as if she knew what I was talking about. "Reina, please come out here." The girl rounded the corner and came shyly walking toward Amu. "Reina, this is Rima, she's a friend of mine. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hi, I'm Reina." She squeaked.

Amu knelt down to Reina, "You can go play now." The girl nodded then ran off.

"She looks just like her father," I said as a-matter-of-factly and Amu's face turned red.

"I never told you who the father was,"

"You didn't have to."

Amu smiled in return. "Well… enough about my life. Why are you here? I mean… it's not like you to show up out of nowhere."

I gulped. _I knew why I was here, but would Amu understand?_ I gulped again and opened my mouth to give her my complete and honest answer but Amu spoke before I could.

"Is it because of the wedding?"

_Wedding? What wedding? _My mind was going into panic mode.

"What wedding?" I demanded bluntly. Amu looked confused, as if I'd never actually heard that there was such an event. "What. Wedding." I ordered again, an expression of anger taking over my face but I felt the worry spreading like a plague under my skin.

"You know… the wedding between Chiyo-"

"Who is Chiyo?" Every bone in my body was hoping that Chiyo was the girlfriend that Tadase finally found after all these years.

"She's… umm…" Amu sounded as if she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"She's… umm… what?" I was beginning to sound angry. I kept telling myself to chill out. _This has nothing to do with Nagihiko. This has __**nothing**__to do with Nagihiko. _Every fiber of my being wanted to believe what my head was telling me, but somehow I didn't feel so convinced.

"She's Nagihiko's fiancé." Amu had done nothing wrong but deliver the bad news, but what she said sounded like my death sentence.

"F-fiancé? He's? Nagihiko's getting…" Perhaps I was imagining things and my head was making me hear things I didn't want to hear.

"Nagihiko's getting married." Amu confirmed my fears. If I was alone I probably would've collapsed, after all I did feel broken. I felt like a huge weight had been put on my shoulders, something I couldn't just brush off or ignore.

"When's the wedding?"

"Two weeks from Thursday."

It was a while before either of us said anything, I wasn't about to let it get to me, not yet at least. I had a week off from the world's worst job and I wasn't about to spend it moping about. I took a deep breath and shrugged off the current predicament. "Hmpf, I _am_ disappointed, but that's not going to stop me from having fun. Whaddya say, lunch tomorrow? Invite Yaya and Utau too." I smiled whole-heartedly and Amu returned it.

"Sounds good," she chirped happily.

"See you tomorrow," I waved goodbye as I exited the Hinamori- correction the _Tsukiyomi _residence and headed back to my hotel.

* * *

I sat on the bed of my hotel room, pondering what I should do next. The only reason I returned to Japan was to find Nagihiko and reclaim my affection for him. But things didn't look as promising as I'd hoped. Although I really should be the one to blame, I told him not stay depressed because I would be gone.

I sighed and glanced at the alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. It read 9:00 pm, it wasn't really that late. I felt so tired though, I suppose that's what jet lag will do to you.

I pulled out my phone and for spontaneous and various other reasons I pulled up my contacts and scrolled down to the N's. Without a second of hesitation I pressed call.

There was static in the background, but after several seconds the ringing started.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

No answer.

My thumb hovered over the end call button before the fourth ring, but then the line clicked. I said nothing, just held the phone up to my ear. I could hear faint breathing on the other end.

"Hello?" my heart fell at the sound of his silky voice. Even through the static of a telephone, it was him, no doubt.

I let my thumb get the best of me and press the end call button. It may have only been one word he said over the phone, but it rang in my head. It bounced off the walls of my mind, somehow creating a lullaby that managed to pull me into sleep.

**Long time no update? Hehe… just ignore my lateness and enjoy this update. **

**Eva owns nothing. **

**Eva also wants you to review!**


	5. The Afternoon Plague

**I feel nostalgic and thus I will update. **

**Review please!**

Nagihiko woke up that morning with a sense of feeling refreshed, as he did every morning. But something was bothering him. It was plaguing him, and the disease was slowly spreading to the rest of his body and he would soon succumb to madness if he did not confront the problem soon.

It was just an empty dial tone. Nothing else, no one answered him after he'd said hello.

So why was it bothering him? It's not like it could've been anybody important, or that desperately needed to talk to him but the line got cut off or they just weren't brave enough to speak. He didn't have time to worry about such petty things. He had a wedding to worry about. A wedding that was in two weeks.

Today they were going to have lunch with her parents. He'd only spoken with them once before, and that was asking for Chiyo's hand in marriage. Her father was smug about the whole ordeal, but her mother was simply intrigued that a man like him would ask for quiet little Chiyo's hand in marriage. After an hour of gaining approval, they had finally said yes; her mother did anyway, her father's answer came out more as a forced grunt.

But here he was, going through every acceptable piece of attire in his closet, which was everything, but narrowing it down was a lot harder than it looked. After bickering with himself for half an hour, he'd brought it down to a pair of dark blue jeans with an olive green button up shirt and a pair of black slacks with a silky grey dress shirt. The olive green shirt and the jeans were casual but not too casual for a pre-wedding meeting. He went with the silky grey dress shirt and slacks instead, the olive green clashed too much with his hair but the grey went nicely with it.

And so his meeting with Chiyo's parents had begun, even if he wasn't even out of his apartment yet. He left his home in the calmest manor he could summon and he headed to Chiyo's house. It was a ten minute drive and he started the car just at the right moment so that he would arrive two minutes late. He didn't want to seem _too_ desperate for this, because in the back of his mind he knew he wasn't. But he wanted Chiyo. And that's why he was doing it.

He wanted her more than he wanted to see the sun rise every morning, more than he wanted oxygen in the air so he could breathe. It took him a while to realize that he loved her; a long while in fact. It was three years before he could even conjure up the nerve to _think_ about loving her. Nagihiko met her by pure accident but it turned out to be the best accident of his life, and he would never regret it.

_Ding dong_

He rang the doorbell of the Sazaki residence glancing at his watch afterwards to make sure he had done it two minutes after the time he was supposed to be there.

A minute later her father answered the door with a discontent look on his face. He sighed and let Nagihiko in his humble home speechless. Chiyo's mother was simply delighted beyond words that Nagihiko was there and of course there was Chiyo. She exited from the left hallway which was where her room was located in the house. She looked radiant that day, more radiant than she had any other day. Her shoulders were draped in pastel yellow camisole and a white skirt flowered from her hips. It was all Nagihiko could to remain still.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked, an eager look in her sapphire eyes. Nagihiko nodded in reply. Chiyo pushed a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear and grabbed Nagihiko's hand.

"I'm driving!" Chiyo's father shouted as the rest of them followed him as he exited the house.

"So Nagihiko," Tsubomi, Chiyo's mother, began. "What do you both plan on doing later in life?"

He glanced at his fiancé before answering. "We want two kids at the max, and of course both of them would be taught the Fujisaki tradition of dance."

"Are they going to be cross dressers like you?"

Nagihiko almost choked on his tea when he heard her father speak, but he contained himself after a minute and was prepared to answer.

"No, if there are any boys we will not put them through what I went through as a child." Nagihiko cringed behind his smile at his rough childhood because of his cross-dressing. He would never want his children to go through something like that.

Her father replied with a grunt, this time more approving.

The rest of the lunch went well; they talked about how the reception would go, what Chiyo's dress would look like and who was attending; pre-wedding stuff.

Nagihiko bid Chiyo farewell and told her he would pick her up the next morning for their day out together. Nagihiko couldn't wait and he could tell that neither could she.

When he returned home that afternoon, Nagihiko was greeted by the same disease that had plagued him earlier. The phone call. What about the phone call was significant that he couldn't stop thinking about it? No one had even answered. Maybe he should've called back, to be nice.

He pulled his phone out of his black slacks and pulled up his recent calls, the unknown number was at the top of the list. He pressed call.

The phone rang.

And rang

And rang

And rang.

He furrowed his eyebrows. He thought it was awfully rude to call someone then have that person to call back only to see that they wouldn't answer.

The dial stopped and the phone was dead static.

"Hello?" he called out into the phone.

He could hear light breathing on the other end.

"Please answer, I only wanted to know why you called me yesterday." He said politely.

"Nagihiko," his phone finally spoke back, with a voice he was not expecting to hear. It was as light as a feather, even more delicate than Chiyo's. There was only one voice like that he knew, even if had been ten years he knew it when he heard it.

"Rima." He answered back.

**This is getting' good you guys! Even I'm excited. **

**Please review! **


End file.
